Oh Wow
by Shadow's Kitty
Summary: LEMON! This story is mostly about the adventures of Mint being pleasured in many different ways by boys and... girls.
1. And Now It Begins

Oh Wow

I wrote this because I was bored, and no I am not lesbian!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF **THIS **STORY LINE!

(Most of the characters might be a little or a lot out of character).

Mint: *blushing* Don't read this, it's a piece of shit.

Zakuro: *pulling the young girl closer, in a sweet little voice* Oh don't be like that bub, I know that you want them all to see how we truly act.

Kitty: *hides behind hand, embarrassed by the two* Behave the pair of you or I won't even write this story!

Zakuro: *biting Mints neck gently while the younger girl gets shy* hear that sweetheart, if we don't scare off the readers then the lil kitten will write a story about us.

Mint: *shy as hell, hiding in Zakuro's hair* Ok, but only for you, beautiful.

* * *

Mint PoV

It was just an ordinary Saturday morning and Mint had found her self excited about her evenings plans. She and Zakuro were going to have a sleep over. As she got ready for work she threw some stuff into a bag, ready for the sleep over. Even though she can be mean and bossy, Mint can actually be quite nice and respectful, especially towards her idol, Zakuro. Once the young girl was dressed and her stuff packed, she hopped into her car and told her driver to take her to work. Upon arriving at the little Café Mew Mew, Mint jumped out of the car, energised and thrilled for the day ahead and seeing her idol.

Bouncing through the café doors is not like the blue haired girl, luckily for her non of the others were around to see her. Or so she thought. As she went into the locker room she tried to act normal, making sure not to skip or dance or even sing. But being this happy, she had trouble trying not to do anything out of the ordinary. So she calmly put her purse and her little sleep over bag into her locker. She was surprised at how small her bag was compared to normal, but that was only because she had a bad habit of purposely "accidentally" leaving her things at the purple haired girls mansion. Such as her good dressing gown, her slippers, spare tooth brush and a whole heap of other good and expensive stuff.

Finishing getting ready for the day ahead, Mint walked into the kitchen just as Ichigo, the slightly older red haired girl was walking in. Ichigo didn't notice her young friend until she accidentally walked right into her, knocking her over. And as she fell, before she even realised what would happen, she pulled Ichigo down with her. As the two landed their lips touched, and Mint was extremely shocked by the fact she was sure she just felt a spark with the red head. Embarrassed, Ichigo helped the little bird up and apologised, looking extremely red faced.

"Oh shit, I'm so soo sorry Mint, I didn't know you were at work yet" murmured the red head.

"Oh, um, it's ok..." equally embarrassed, then gaining her composure back, Mint comes back with "And I thought kitty cats were stealthy."

At this Ichigo's face goes an even brighter shade of red, looks down at the ground and hurries off to deal with the customers. Hoping that it would calm her, Mint walked over to the kettle and turned it on to make her self a nice hot cup of relaxing tea. As she poured the hot liquid into her cup, she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She could feel the goose bumps starting to cover her delicate skin. The grin was starting to form on her face as she imagined what she and her lover could do. Pretending she didn't notice the presence, she continued to make her drink, purposely putting more milk in then usual. She lifted the cup up to her lips taking a sip as the figure moved in closer, cupping the young girls breasts. As she felt the hands on her boobs, the girl cant stop her self from letting out a quiet moan. Suddenly she is forced against the bench, being kissed hard by the much taller figure. The lovers kissed their way back to the safety of the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Mint was forced to look into the face of her tall and gorgeous lover.

"I've missed you Mistress."

"Is that so my little bitch, have you been a bad lil' birdy today?"

"Yes Mistress, punish me Mistress."

* * *

Mint: Oooooo so who is my Mistress Kitten?

Kitty: Oh I guess you will just have to find out like all the readers. *smirking*

That's where I am going to leave it for today, I hope everyone enjoyed :p

S.K.


	2. Yummy

**Oh Wow**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF **THIS **STORY LINE!

(Most of the characters might be a little or a lot out of character).

* * *

Mint: Hey everybody, as I said last chappy, don't read this shitty little story, it's a waste..

Ichigo: *interrupts the other girl* Mint don't even bother, Zakuro told you to let them read. Plus I think everyone has guessed who your "Mistress" is by now, they just want to confirm their suspicions, just like I do.

Ryou: *comes out of nowhere, pulling one of Ichigo's pig tails, making her squeal* so who do you think it is bub?

Kitten: Uh uh uh, none of that, I don't want you guys giving out any ideas!

Zakuro: Awwww but Kitty, I wana know what their idea's are as well.

Pudding: What are you guys talking about, and why wont Kitten let me read the "interesting parts" that you guys got to read.

Mint: *blushing* because you are way to young to read it...

Kitten: *cuts her off* on to the story before you guys bore the readers into leaving.

* * *

Recap

"I've missed you Mistress."

"Is that so my little bitch, have you been a bad lil' birdy today?"

"Yes Mistress, punish me Mistress."

* * *

"And how would you like to be punished this time slut?" Asked Mistress

"Hmm, I want you to spank me." Replies Mint, from which she gains a very seductive smirk along with her mistresses hands pinching her perky lil' breasts hard. This attention on her breasts causes Mint to moan before having a ball gag placed firmly in her mouth.

"We don't want to get caught before we have any real fun now, do we my lil' slut" once this is said, the young blue haired girl feels her shirt being removed slowly as the older girl kisses her way up to Mint's breasts, sucking them hard. Mint is unable to stop herself from moaning into the gag, forcing her boobs into the other girls mouth more. Noticing this, her mistress stops, looking at the girl as she pulls the little birds pants down slowly, seeing the wet patch in her under wear.

"Mmm, your wet already, you must have missed me." Mint bucks her hips closer to the other girls face, wishing to feel her tongue inside of her. At this, Mint is bent over and placed over her mistresses knee. "Remember, quiet, don't want to get caught." Suddenly a hand firmly lands on Mints lil' ass making her scream into the gag. Then she feels another hand land just as firm on her ass, this time instead of screaming, she moans. Another three spanks come, causing the girl to moan more. As the spanking ends she can feel one hand rubbing her ass while the other traces patterns on her inner thigh, teasing her.

"Mistress please, fuck me!" Mint says through the gag, at this outburst her mistress removes the gag.

"Oh and how would you like me to fuck you, huh my lil' slut?"

"I want you to tongue fuck me hard and rough!" As she finishes the sentence, she can feel the gag being placed in her mouth once again as she is forced to lay on her back with her legs open wide with the other girl in-between them.

The older girl leans down and kisses Mints pussy lips gently, causing her to moan. Then out of nowhere she shoves her tongue deep inside the little bird, making her moan loudly into the gag. Mint feels her mistress start to suck and nibble her clit, causing Mint to shake with pleasure. Mint can feel herself getting wetter, she wraps her legs around the other girls neck, pulling her in more. Feeling herself being pulled in, the older girl smirks, inserting a finger into the girls little hole. Getting faster and rougher, making Mint shake even more with her climax close. One of her Mistress's hands snakes up, pulling and tugging on her nipples as Mint screams her lovers name into the gag.

Mistress cleans up her little toy, kissing her way up and taking of the ball gag. She asks "So how was that bub?"

"You were amazing Zakuro!" Mint exclaimed breathlessly, making the other girl giggle.

* * *

Kitten: Mmm wasn't that yummy. Hey Zakuro.

Zakuro: It sure was, my lil birdie tastes really yummy.

Mint: (blushing) Stop that you two! That's embarrassing!

Zakuro: (Mock sadness) Didn't you enjoy it baby girl?

Mint: (Goes an even darker shade of crimson) I didn't say that...

Kitten and Zakuro: (Laughing)

Ichigo: I didn't know Mint was into that...

Mint: Ichigo, I.I'm uh not...

Zakuro: (Sarcastic) I guess you didn't like it then.

Mint: What, no! Wait.

Zakuro and Kitten: Aww what's wrong Minty, confused? (laughing)

Kitten: Until next time, byee

Everyone: Byee


End file.
